This Developing Center for Intervention and/or Services Research (DCISR) will develop capacity to support an innovative collaborative partnership comprised of developmental science and prevention science investigators at the University of Minnesota and community leaders representing a network of systems of care serving children's mental health in underserved urban populations. This community-academic partnership will advance a program of translational research to inform the design of adaptive models of evidence-based preventive interventions for children and youth at-risk for conduct disorder and associated psychiatric comorbidities. The mission of the DC is to improve implementation of evidence-based programs to diverse consumer populations through the development of personalized decision-making technology that uses empirical data on the needs and preferences of clients to tailor interventions. The scientific aims of the DC are to: (1) identify tailoring variables and corresponding measurement tools that will be used to adapt an evidence-based program to make it more acceptable and effective in real-world practice; (2) conduct pragmatic intervention trials to inform the construction of decision rules and decision aids for design of adaptive intervention models; and (3) conduct confirmatory randomized controlled trials to evaluate the effectiveness of adaptive intervention models relative to standard models of the evidence-based programs. Infrastructure and capacity-building aims are to: (1) fully develop four DC cores that support an integrative program of adaptive intervention science; (2) infuse of culture of scientific inquiry into the settings of community stakeholders that fosters consensus about where interventions are designed, deployed, and evaluated; and (3) develop an education and training program that fosters opportunities for the next generation of prevention and community mental health scientists. Two developmental projects are proposed to generate pilot data that will inform the design of future more definitive investigations. Developmental Study #1 will employ a pragmatic intervention trial using a SMART design to derive decision rules that will inform adaptation of an early-age targeted conduct disorders prevention program for high-risk children attending urban elementary schools. Developmental Study #2 will employ a randomized preference trial to elucidate factors that influence family decisions to select one of five intervention options for an adolescent-targeted conduct disorder prevention program. The research conducted by this DC will determine how provider and consumer choices impact effective consumer engagement and outcomes in prevention programs. The accumulated body of work will guide program users in tailoring evidence-based programs for their specific needs, populations, and settings.